


Dream Life

by Numbskull888_Vertani



Category: GAIMAN Neil - Works, Jihoo, Kim Hyun Joong - Fandom, The Sandman (Comics), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Near Death Experiences, dream walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbskull888_Vertani/pseuds/Numbskull888_Vertani
Summary: Elly is a dream walker, she meets the nephew of Death and son of Dream. He is a famous K-drama actor Kim Hyun Joong.Dream is trapped inside someones mind, Elly as one of the last few dream walkers has to help Kim Hyun save his father.But the more Elly lives in the world of dreams, will she ever want to return to her walking life; and will Kim Hyun follow her into the world of dreams or will he be able to pull her out again.





	Dream Life

She’s walking through a field.  
The grass is vibrant swaying, fresh cut. The smell is sweet and clean.  
Everything else around the field is fresh and vibrant as well.  
The sky is covered in clouds but there is no shortage of light.  
Her body feels relaxed and energized, its a clean high.  
The sound is gentle winds and lapping of stream water in the distance.  
There’s not a creature in sight. Its peaceful and beautiful.  
Calm, clear, warm, perfect.  
Then suddenly light sprinkles of rain.  
Every drop feels like its own sensation. Like another set of clean high.  
She twirls once and out of the corner of her eye see’s someone.  
He has a bow and arrow, he’s pointing it at her.  
Slight tingles of fear grow in her and when she tires to move she’s stuck.  
Her fear turns to cold rage when she sees who it is. Its her not-so-uncle.  
Fuck him! Fuck his bow he can fuck himself with it.  
But there’s still fear.  
He draws it back and lets it loose. The arrow sails towards her and she can’t move.  
Just as it’s about to hit her a hand grabs it. She looks over and there’s another man there. Before she can ask or thank him her takes the arrow and stabs it into her chest.

 

Elly wakes up. She feels like shit a little, but she shakes it off. She turns over and tries to fall back to sleep, minutes or hours go by and no sleep. She can’t remember her dream clearly just asshat and hunting maybe. 

She sighs and looks at the time. It’s 1:45 pm. Time to get up anyways. She crawls out of bed and goes to the bathroom. She really can’t remember much about her dream but she still feels like shit for dreaming about her not-so-uncle. 

She walks out to the living room. Checking her phone for updates and messaging people (namely Leia) back. 

Her morning goes by quickly. Her mom makes her potatoes and she loves it. Around the time she finishes her phone goes off. She checks it but it’s like a old fashion text screen. Her phone wigged out and now she’s a little wigged out. A message reads:

Hope you enjoyed the dream. 

This is a problem. She drop's her phone and doesn’t really move for a minute. She cautiously picks it up. It goes off again and when she looks at it this time it’s just Leia on Facebook. Nothing is wrong and the screen doesn’t look any different.

Still she doesn’t use her phone. She gets on the computer and messages Leia back. She doesn’t tell her about the hallucination. 

The rest of the day she chalks it up to not enough sleep and just enough stress. She goes in and out of thinking about it but doesn’t do much else.  
Around 1am she decides to use her phone again. 

After messaging people she’s over the initial worry but she still remains cautious.  
Once he mind has buried that and she gets tired again around 7am. The sun is up and she crawls back to bed. After thinking about several off topics she drifts asleep again.

 

This time she’s in the same field but there’s a house. Its a double story house at the end of the field. She walks up to it and knocks on the door. After a few minutes someone answers the door. It’s a woman but her face is indistinguishably. The woman smiles at her, “Elly it’s been a while since you came here, common in”. 

She knows this woman for a long time now. She smiles back, “Yeah sorry been busy with adoption, me and Aron haven’t gotten much free time”. Aron is her partner.

Aron comes into the living room from down a hallway. She hugs the woman at the door. Aron is a woman with short black hair and dark brown eye’s. her skin is tan and on her left arm a tattoo of a red snake that says ‘carpe diem’. 

Aron and Elly are adopting Aron’s nephew from her no good brother. Elly walks into the kitchen. She is going to help the woman make dinner. The woman and Elly are talking and laughing like they’ve known each other for years. 

The woman says something strange, “Hey sweetheart could you get me more flour from the upstairs closet? We’ll need more soon.”

There is a whole bag of flour on the counter top but Elly does something stranger and doesn’t say anything. This feels off somehow. Aron is outside playing with the woman's dogs. The woman is baking and cooking away. Elly turns the corner and heads up the stairs. Half way up the stairs she feels cold. 

She looks down and her outfit changed from a sundress to jeans, boots, and a insulated fax leather jacket. She liked the outfit.

She walks up the steps and turns to corner. Before going into a room she cracks the door open and sees an old man sitting in a chair. He’s bald and has spots on his skin that comes when you get about 90 years old. He is barely able to move or breath anymore. Elly waits and pulls out a long silver sword with a black gem at the hilt. She doesn’t make a sound.

The old man looks at the other end of the room. A figure approaches him. The figure is a man and he speaks another language. Elly knows it. The old man uses all his effort to plead with the figure, “Please… I’m ready…”

The figure nods and says, “I will grant you peace”. then the figure plunges his hand into the old mans chest. Elly fight’s the urge to move, to attack, to stop him. 

The figure pulls out something beautiful and glowing. Once he releases it it turns into a younger version of the old man. The young man laugh's and jumps around with joy. He turns to the figure and says, “Thank you! Thank you so much, beautiful creature”. the figure only nods to him in acknowledgment. 

Elly uses this time while he’s distracted and barges into the room. The young man and figure both turn to her. The figure is beautiful. His hair is long and styled to his face swooping gently off his shoulders. His eyes are a deep brown and his skin is tan and fee of any blemish. He’s asian and looks mildly like a god but Elly shakes off the star struck from her face. She holds the sword to his neck, “Don’t move”. 

The young man looks fearfully to the other. But the asain man just smiles to him, “There’s no need for you to be worried, we should talk. You have stayed long enough, be free. Go into paradise and don’t worry about the life you left behind.” the young man nodded a little apprehensively at first but then turned and left into a pool of light that disappeared a second after he was gone. 

Elly didn’t really know why she was doing this but she was and she wasn’t about to let him off. 

He smiled a smile pure and clean. It was the best thing he was wearing actually. The man stepped away from the sword and put his hands up. “I don’t know how you came here but since you can dream walk let’s go to my castle. Dreams don’t last long when their person is gone”. 

True to his word the house began to disappear into formless colors with a ghost of a shape. She reached out her hand and took his. He opened a slice in midair like it were a wall. She stepped inside. He closed it afterwards and out of darkness suddenly there was formed a castle room. It had elegant tapestries and stone walls and floors. Outside the windows it looked like a toddler had drawn the night sky. Crayon green stars and moon on the blackness of of the outside.

The man walked to the end of a table and pulled out two glasses and a fine wisky bottle. He gestured to her, “If you don’t want any say now, it’s polite to offer a drink to a guest and I rarely have guests.”  
She stared at the glass and denied it, “My stupid drinking days are over.”

He turned back and drank both glasses himself. She didn’t even remember him pouring any. Elly shook off the shock and demanded, “What did you mean dream walker and who are you… I feel like I can remember you but its…”  
“Fuzzy?” he looked at her and laughed, “Dreams are usually not remembered so of course it is. We keep meeting actually. In your dreams mostly but tonight you moved into someone else’s… its only interesting because not many can do that. Not anymore.”  
He moved closer to her and just looked at her like he appraising art at a gallery. He looked so gentle and tame… then she remembered where she knew him from. Elly thought this through carefully as she asked, “Do you exist in the real world?”

He smirked at her and backed away a little. He threw his arm up and in a matter of seconds his outfit melted into another one. It went from a long brown cloak and black underneath to a white suite and undershirt. Elly knew exactly where he was from, “Boys over flowers?! Jihoo!!”  
He laughed at her enthusiasm. “The name is actually Kim Hyun Joong”. She nodded, “Yeah I know, its just… Jihoo hair”.

He let out a confused sound but smiled. Then a sea of questions hit Elly like a wave, “So what are you? I always felt you were a little too not human but… And what did you do to the old man, and why have we met before? Can you go into all your fans heads? That’s kind of freaky, just a little, and why am I dream walker?”. 

His eye’s got big and he took a second before answering, “Okay so you are a dream walker because your ancestors probably possessed the gift, which doesn’t mean everyone in your family is either. I don’t just go into fans heads, I’m what humans call a sandman. I’m not scary I just moderate dreams or punish people. There are more than just me, my ‘father’ is Dream. He usually goes into the minds of comma patients or people with sleep paralysis or anything mind related. I have a human body and human parents this is what you call my soul”.

Elly was amazed but still very cautious. She made sure her sword was in hand as she asked, “Do you sandmen give people comas or sleep paralysis?”

Hyun Joong shook his head, “That’s a little hard to answer. Me personally I haven’t yet but my older siblings have, it’s not something we just do. It’s based on the person and if they welcome it or not, you for instance won’t get it. You’d have to be willing to receive it and clearly you aren’t. human will dictates most of everything we do. Without will there is no way”.

That made her less freaked out, she lowered her sword. “So why haven’t we heard of your kind like this” she gestured to him being a celebrity. 

He turned and took another glass of whiskys. “You have. In pop culture and daytime media, Neil Gidman actually knew once of my brothers and wrote about it”.

Elly nodded kind of forgetting The Sandman series. Then he continued, “To answer earlier question… I’m not sure why we keep meeting. I normally get the same person once in a decade but with you it’s almost constant, little hints of meeting me in your dreams but you’d never be able to remember me when you wake up. My job is to watch over a dream, make sure the dreamer doesn’t fall. What I did with the old man is my job, I give the dying one last good dream. You are no where near dying so I’m more baffled than you on why we keep meeting.”

Elly took a moment to process. She looked at him confused then said, “So you’re a sandman and your job is death… or the last dream before death. What are those”.  
It was more a demand of response than a question, but he answered anyways, “Those dreams are what the person experience in life. The last second of someones life is the longest, they get to relive everything to completion. Then however they saw themselves in life is how their souls appear once they are set free.”

Elly was so amazed at all of this and relived a little, her head was safe as far as dream disease goes. 

Then she thought back to kdramas, “okay so you don’t necessarily create the dreams but you can influence them right?” 

He nodded a little eager to see where this goes. She continued, “So in the case of kdrama plot line… could you influence a plot line in the writers mind or directors”. 

She was on the edge of her seat to hear the answer, he laughed. “Interesting question. I could if I wanted to but only really who they want where and daytime or nighttime scene and other little things. The plot line is completely up to them, character dialog doesn’t even get remembered and that’s how most people dream, they don’t remember in the morning so all the work I’d do would be useless anyways”.

Elly was honestly a little disappointed but her little head cannons would live on. Hyun Joong walked over to her and took her hand. He led her to the chair in front of the desk and she sat down. He leaned on the desk next to her. 

He really was good looking. He was taller than her so that helped her little heart flutter keep its pace up. If this wasn’t all so freaky she’d probably turn into another fan who was tough tied at meeting him. That little meme of his that read :I smiled once, You died twice. That was so much more true in flesh which is weird but he’s very pretty and very nice. 

Elly then remembered how she pulled a sword on him earlier and how she still had it in her hand. She put eh sword down on the desk. Then she put her hands up and made an audible smack on her legs before saying, “Also I’m sorry for the sword, but I didn’t know who you were and I was just a little freaked out”.

He laughed to himself. “It’s alright, I understand, but now its my turn for questions. I’d like it if you answered them as honestly as possible since I did the same”. 

Elly gave him a look that read of course she would. He leaned into the desk and asked basic questions, “What is your name and why did you decide to use a sword”.

Elly thought about the sword then answered, “My name’s Elly. I’m not sure why I chose to use the sword but it feels right when I held it”. 

He nodded and went to the other seat next to her. He moved it to right in front of her and sat down. He went through the other questions that he had clearly been holding in head, “How much of me do you remember when you wake up? Have you seen anything weird in the real world when you’re not dreaming? Strange sounds or even feelings? How much do you remember about your dreams in your walking life?”. 

Elly thought these through before she answered. Then she remembered the text message. “This morning I got a message on my iphone and I thought it was just my friend but it didn’t even look my phone screen. It said ‘I hope you enjoyed the dream’ and I just left my phone for a second. I don’t normally see things like that and I usually dream about people so I really don’t remember my dreams but if I do I write them down. I don’t remember meeting you in my dreams in real life”. 

He thought this trough for a long time, leaning back and lost in his own head. He looked at her and said very seriously, “That message wasn’t from me. I’m not sure what it means or who exactly sent it but I will try and find out. I want to know more than you can imagine what all this means”.

He came closer and she just stared at him not too sure if she’d even remember any of this. Somewhere in her mind she wanted to forget everything and somewhere deeper she wanted to remember everything they talked about. 

This felt like a turning point but she knew each turning point made heavy ripples afterwards and she honestly wasn’t sure if she wanted the ripples. 

She asked one last question, “How long have we been here”.

He looked a little take back but he answered, “You’ve been asleep for hours and dreams can last a minute or a century but in real life they only last as long as you are asleep. It’s in-measurable”. She hummed in acknowledgment. Digesting all this wasn’t too hard, she’s use to strange by now.

He placed his hands on either side of her. In a reassuring voice (as much as he could muster) said, “I’ll try to find out who sent you that message and why we keep meeting, even if you forget me I won’t forget you. It’s not likely that you’ll remember me but if I can I’ll stop whatever this is. Not saying this is bad, I can’t say anything right now, but I’ll fix what I can”.

Elly was about to say something before the world around them began to melt. He looked at her and calmly said, “You are waking up I’ll be fine and so will you. goodbye until we meet again”. As the world melted away Elly called out something she wasn’t sure she even said or he heard.

 

Her eyes opened. She rolled over to her side in bed. It took a minute for her head to adjust to the sound of the tv and her mom talking on the phone. Then she sat up and suddenly images and sounds, notions and responses, all crashed down on her mind. Dread filled her chest and the room became very cold.  
She remembered.


End file.
